A New Friendship
by nicetwin123
Summary: Lestrade P.O.V, Holmes and Watson have just become flat mates. Who knows whats going to happen? We'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

Lestrade drove down the road humming to the radio. He was going to ask Holmes about the cat burglar that had been driving him crazy. As he pulled up the house, he saw that another car had pulled up already. Not overly surprised, he pulled around the block, wondering if Holmes had a client.

As Lestrade walked up to the house, he saw a man walk out. He was an average looking man, short brown hair, army build, and what he thought was hazel eyes. The man didn't look upset and Lestrade ignored him.

"Morning Holmes." Lestrade said as he walked into the sitting room. Holmes had moved and the place was a mess. Holmes head shot up from the mound of boxes.

"Ah, Lestrade, what brings you this early in the morning?" Holmes said as he started unpacking again.

"I need some advice. But if you're dealing with another client, I can wait."

"No, I'm not busy." Holmes said as he tried to pry open a box."

"But who was that?" Lestrade said with a bit of confusion.

"That was my flat mate." Holmes said as he jerked the box open.

"Flat mate? Is he crazy?" Lestrade asked as he stared at Holmes.

"Not as far as I can see, why do you ask?" Holmes said looking over at the inspector.

"Well, anyone would have to be crazy to room with you. And if they weren't they would be mad within a few days!" Lestrade said with a snort of laughter.

"That hurt my feelings Lestrade." Holmes said faking a shocked look.

"What feelings?" Lestrade said rolling his eyes moving a few boxes off the couch and sat down.

"Lestrade, he said he would split the rent, seeing he, like me, is short of cash of late."

"So, what's he like? Raving, mad, lazy, boring?"

"He is an ex-soldier, polite, quite, and has a wounded shoulder. That is as much as I learned about him from his brief visit."

"So, when is he moving in?"

Holmes stopped unpacking, and looked over at Lestrade with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the twenty questions?"

"Oh, no reason. So, about that case…"

**_A/N: OK next chapter coming up. I will complete this story. (Other one called bust. The first long story I mean.) :( I am going to like this long one. :)_**


	2. John Watson

"A flat mate?" Hopkins asked busting out in laughter.

"No way Lestrade, you're pulling our legs." Gregson said with a grin.

"I'm not kidding, I saw the man with my own eyes." Lestrade said from beneath all of the paper work on his desk.

"Did you catch his name?" Hopkins asked as he sat in one the chairs in front of Lestrade's desk. ]

"No, but I dare say we will learn it soon."

Gregson, who had been munching on a candy from Lestrade's desk, looked up. "How soon is soon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I would say tomorrow if I can get this paper work done." Lestrade said.

"Lestrade, you always put this stuff off to long." Hopkins said with a sigh. "You are so lazy."

"Well, feel free to help me out." Snapped Lestrade. He had a headache and was in no mood to chat.

"Pushy, oh well, I think we should leave before Mr. Lestrade bites our heads off." Gregson smirked.

Lestrade rolled his eyes went back to work.

* * *

Later that day, Lestrade walked up the steps of 221B Baker Street. He was there to report a development in the case, and he wanted to meet the famous flat mate. He knocked on the door, and heard someone coming.

"Hello?" A voice said as the door opened. Lestrade finally was up close to the new man.

"Hello, I'm here to see Holmes?" Lestrade said in his business tone voice. (He didn't work well with first time meets.)

"Oh, Holmes is out, but he said he would be back in a few. Do you want to come in?" The man asked and Lestrade said he would.

"Oh, how rude of me," The man said and turned to face Lestrade, "my name is John Watson."

**_A/N: Second Chapter for today is done. I pulled an all-nighter and wrote this at 5:00AM. Don't judge me too badly. :P_**


	3. Lestrade and Watosn

Lestrade sat stiffly in the sitting room with the Watson. He seemed to be a normal person, not crazy at all.

"Do you take any sugar in you tea?" Watson asked.

"No, thank you." Lestrade said. I like my tea bitter.

Watson nodded and left the room to get the brewing tea. Lestrade took this time to text Holmes.

**_L: Where are you?_**

**_H: I'm almost there, stop nagging._**

**_L: I only asked you once!_**

**_H: I know you wanted to text me sooner._**

**_L: Wait, are you driving?_**

**_H: Maybe…_**

**_L: I wish I could be there to give you a ticket._**

**_H: Fine, see you in a minute._**

Lestrade sighed and sat back in the chair. Suddenly, he heard a laugh behind him making him jump out of his skin.

"Mr. Watson!" Lestrade gasped clutching his chest. You gave me a heart attack.

"That's not a problem, I could handle something simple like that. Plus, here's your tea." Watson said as he handed the tea to the shaken man.

"So, you're a doctor?" Lestrade said carefully.

"Yep, ex-army doctor. You should have seen Mr. Holmes get my past out of me in less than 3 minutes." Watson said with a laugh.

Lestrade looked up interested. So Holmes had already invaded this poor man's privacy. "So, what do you think of Holmes." He asked drinking some of the tea.

"He's ok. He doesn't really talk to me, but he's not rude either."

"Just wait till you get to know him better." Thought Lestrade.

"So, I noticed that you know Mr. Holmes well." Watson said sitting in front of Lestrade. "What does he do for a living?"

"Well, he's a private detective. The only one in the world."

Watson nodded thoughtfully. "That would explain why he was trying to get a corpse to have bruises."

Lestrade chocked on his tea. The man had seen Holmes beat up a corpse? Suddenly, the door opened and Holmes walked in.

"Ah, Lestrade. You're here. Mr. Watson, if you don't mind could you leave the room?"

"Not at all, I'll leave at once." Watson said and walked swiftly to the door. As he did, Lestrade noticed the slight limp he had.

**_A/N: Whoo, I'm on a roll this week! Reviews are welcome, and thanks to my regulars for still following my stories! And to the new ones! :) _**


	4. The bet

Lestrade had been busy that week, and hadn't had the chance to see Holmes or Watson. So, he didn't expect Watson when he walked into his office.

"Mr. Watson, what a pleasant surprise. Please pull up a seat." Lestrade said. Gregson, who had been walking by the door, did a double take.

"I can't stay; Holmes wanted me to deliver this to you. Something about the case you're doing." Watson said with a quick smile. He handed the envelope the inspector and walked out. Gregson walked in and smiled.

"So, that was the amazing Watson?" He said as leaned on the door frame. "When did he and Holmes get so close?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Lestrade said looking up.

"I think you missed the part where he said 'Holmes', and not 'MR. Holmes'.

Lestrade looked up suddenly with a thoughtful face. "Your right, that is weird. I wonder if Holmes is closer to him."

"Doubt it." Hopkins said. He walked in and placed down a 5 pound note. "For the bet we placed. I lost." He said with a laugh. "Who knew that the doctor would last more than a week with Holmes?"

"Well, I'm going to stick with my bet that he won't last another week." Gregson said with a grin.

"Well, I still think that he and Holmes will be good friends." Lestrade said scribbling on the sides of the paper work.

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Gregson asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, for one thing, he didn't seem to mind the fact that when he first saw Holmes, he was beating up a corpse."

"What?" Hopkins said in a shocked tone. "Anyone with half a brain would have run at that point."

"Maybe the doctor is mad himself." Gregson said with a shrug.

"Maybe, but he didn't look mad when I talked to him the first time I talked to him." Lestrade said with a shrug.

"Well, I still say one more week will do it." Gregson said with a sniff and walked out.

**_A/N: Well, I think the Yard likes to think Holmes as mad. LOL_**


End file.
